19 Minutes Victorious Style
by ilovechocolatesomuch
Summary: One day Robbie Shapiro killed 19 people in 19 minutes. Follow Robbie on his story and the consequences he must face. Based on the story 19 minutes by Jodi Picoult
1. Chapter 1 The Shooting

**19 minutes Victorious style. **

Note: This story is for people 14 +

Pairings: Cabbie, Bat and mild Jandré

Festus in this story is American

Chapter 1: The Shooting

This would be the day that changed his life. The day that everything would change. The day which would be successful or a failure. He knew the consequences of what he was about to do but it wouldn't stop him. He picked up the gun and put it in his school bag. He closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to do this. Tori Vega and Beck Oliver had driven him to this. He left the house smiling evilly.

He got in his car and drove to school as if nothing would happen that day when he knew that this would be one of the most important days of his life. Any minute now the car bomb in André Harris' car should have went off.

"Get down!" André Harris cried. "Help me André!" Jade West screamed. André wrapped his body around Jade West's and soothed her. "Everything will be okay shhh". Jade let out another scream and began to cry. "I don't wanna die! I'm too young!". "Its okay Jade shhhh. I'm here. I've got you" Jade carried on screaming and crying. She didn't want to die. She loved André and didn't want to leave him.

As Robbie walked into the school he watched the car exploding and smiled. He knew this was bad but it was his only choice. He grabbed the gun and pointed it at his first victim. "Die". He pulled the trigger and watched him fall to the floor. He looked at what he had done. He paused for a minute and carried on shooting. "Die, die, die, die, die" He had killed 5 other people. He had no idea who they were he just knew that they had hurt him.

Soon he had killed 10 other people bringing his total to 15. He entered the cafeteria pointing his gun to Tori Vega. He stared at her with such hatred. He hated her. He hated everything about her. He pulled the trigger and watched her fall to the floor. "Dude, what are you doing?!" shouted Ryder Daniels. Robbie then pointed his gun at Ryder "Dude, Stop!" Ryder pleaded. He pulled the trigger again and watched Ryder fall to the ground. Then several other people tried to stop Robbie. None of them survived.

Meanwhile Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver had ran away too the gym changing rooms. "Cat if anything happens. You should be able to have my car" Cat raised her eyebrow and tried to smile "Gee thanks Beck". Robbie them entered and saw Cat with Beck. He turned away. Hurt and heartbroken. Then he heard a shot to find Beck was dead. He pulled the trigger and shot Beck to make sure he was defiantly dead. He looked at Cat and walked away.

It was a normal day. Festus was at his office looking crimes he had to solve that day. His first crime was a man who had been accused of stealing. He sighed. His cases were never interesting. He first thought that his job may have been interesting and exciting. Now the most interesting part of this job was getting coffee. He went to get his coffee like he did every morning. The phone suddenly rang so loud that the floor began to shake. He lifted the phone. Not knowing that this would be one of the most important phone call of his life. "Hello" The young student cried "A boy is on a shooting spree at hollywood arts" The student broke down in tears. "He has killed over 15 students. Please help" Festus froze. "I'm coming". He ran to his car and opened the door. He drove as fast as he could. He had to save these students.

Festus finally reached the school 3 minutes later. He heard a gun shot. He saw someone with a gun. "Stop!" he shouted at the figure! "Stop it right now!". He grabbed the gun and threw it out his hands. He quickly handcuffed Robbie and took him to his car. Robbie had been caught. His plan had failed. There were so many people he wanted to kill. He couldn't. His plan had failed.

Authors note:Okay I am so sorry for making this sad and inappropriate. I just really wanted to make a Victorious 19 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2 The Birth

**19 minutes Victorious style. **

Note: This story is for people 14 +

Pairings: Cabbie, Bat and mild Jandré

Festus in this story is American

Chapter 1: The Shooting

This would be the day that changed his life. The day that everything would change. The day which would be successful or a failure. He knew the consequences of what he was about to do but it wouldn't stop him. He picked up the gun and put it in his school bag. He closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to do this. Tori Vega and Beck Oliver had driven him to this. He left the house smiling evilly.

He got in his car and drove to school as if nothing would happen that day when he knew that this would be one of the most important days of his life. Any minute now the car bomb in André Harris' car should have went off.

"Get down!" André Harris cried. "Help me André!" Jade West screamed. André wrapped his body around Jade West's and soothed her. "Everything will be okay shhh". Jade let out another scream and began to cry. "I don't wanna die! I'm too young!". "Its okay Jade shhhh. I'm here. I've got you" Jade carried on screaming and crying. She didn't want to die. She loved André and didn't want to leave him.

As Robbie walked into the school he watched the car exploding and smiled. He knew this was bad but it was his only choice. He grabbed the gun and pointed it at his first victim. "Die". He pulled the trigger and watched him fall to the floor. He looked at what he had done. He paused for a minute and carried on shooting. "Die, die, die, die, die" He had killed 5 other people. He had no idea who they were he just knew that they had hurt him.

Soon he had killed 10 other people bringing his total to 15. He entered the cafeteria pointing his gun to Tori Vega. He stared at her with such hatred. He hated her. He hated everything about her. He pulled the trigger and watched her fall to the floor. "Dude, what are you doing?!" shouted Ryder Daniels. Robbie then pointed his gun at Ryder "Dude, Stop!" Ryder pleaded. He pulled the trigger again and watched Ryder fall to the ground. Then several other people tried to stop Robbie. None of them survived.

Meanwhile Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver had ran away too the gym changing rooms. "Cat if anything happens. You should be able to have my car" Cat raised her eyebrow and tried to smile "Gee thanks Beck". Robbie them entered and saw Cat with Beck. He turned away. Hurt and heartbroken. Then he heard a shot to find Beck was dead. He pulled the trigger and shot Beck to make sure he was defiantly dead. He looked at Cat and walked away.

It was a normal day. Festus was at his office looking crimes he had to solve that day. His first crime was a man who had been accused of stealing. He sighed. His cases were never interesting. He first thought that his job may have been interesting and exciting. Now the most interesting part of this job was getting coffee. He went to get his coffee like he did every morning. The phone suddenly rang so loud that the floor began to shake. He lifted the phone. Not knowing that this would be one of the most important phone call of his life. "Hello" The young student cried "A boy is on a shooting spree at hollywood arts" The student broke down in tears. "He has killed over 15 students. Please help" Festus froze. "I'm coming". He ran to his car and opened the door. He drove as fast as he could. He had to save these students.

Festus finally reached the school 3 minutes later. He heard a gun shot. He saw someone with a gun. "Stop!" he shouted at the figure! "Stop it right now!". He grabbed the gun and threw it out his hands. He quickly handcuffed Robbie and took him to his car. Robbie had been caught. His plan had failed. There were so many people he wanted to kill. He couldn't. His plan had failed.

Authors note:Okay I am so sorry for making this sad and inappropriate. I just really wanted to make a Victorious 19 minutes.


End file.
